


a song on a hard day

by Nobodystentacle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: these are the asagao versions of these people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodystentacle/pseuds/Nobodystentacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>continue is worried about luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	a song on a hard day

**Author's Note:**

> i made this because of a magical hat. also its my first fanfic if u have any critisism please tell me. also the song is a section of queens song "dont stop me now" heres a link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgzGwKwLmgM

Luke's day was getting worse by the second. He was so lost in thought that Mrs. Shizuka made him recite Totaka's song from memory. When he returned to his desk Ian looked at him like he had grown antlers which only made him feel vaguely angry. As the bell rang Luke tripped, dropping his stuff onto Mai’s feet. Mai didn’t look exceptionally angered by it, she was honestly to distracted by what Hana had just told her. After picking up his papers and books Luke went to his locker, put away his books, then headed to the cafeteria. Luke was late to lunch. There was barely anything left by the time he got there. He thought to himself “maybe I should just make lunch before school.” Luke goes to sit down at the hidden block table when all of a sudden, Jon storms by and unintentionally knocks Luke's tray. It would have been fine had Luke not also been holding a bunch of papers, because of the papers Luke dropped his melon bread and peanut butter sandwich. The melon bread landed on Ian and dropped into his spaghetti, and the peanut butter sandwich landed in Jimmy’s pile of salt. Luke looked to jimmy with a confused face “Jimmy why is there a pile of salt on the table?” Jimmy just shrugged and said “yo-kai watch” then went back to opening the little packets and dumping them on the table. Ian startled luke by yelled after Jon “what the hell man?!” Ian had to spoon out the lump of bread from his pasta. Luke just sighed and picked up his papers again. Luke decided to himself then said“I’m gonna go for a walk” and headed away from the table.

Jon’s outburst at Shane had all of normal boots attention so when he stormed off and bumped Luke they all saw it. Paul, Nick, and Josh all shared a look of concern after Luke had left the cafeteria. They wanted to help. Josh was elected to follow Luke from a discrete distance. As Josh watched Luke sit down beside the old tree he realized Luke still had those papers. What were they? Josh tried to go a little closer but he was interrupted by the rest of Continue, apparently they had followed him anyway. Nick whispered to josh “so what’s wrong?” as if josh had had enough time to find out. But josh had an idea. “I don’t know what’s wrong but I have an idea that might cheer him up a little”. They were gonna help him with whatever was on those papers. After that Continue returned to the normal boots table, everyone asked where they had went because right after they left Hana had followed Jon so they hadn’t gone after him. Continue said almost in unison “nowhere”, Shane shot them a look but didn’t say anything.

The next day Josh expected to see Luke at the hidden block table so he could talk to him, but he wasn’t there. Josh looked to Paul and Nick who had already gotten up and were heading for the door. As the three of them walked, Nick had the best idea “lets sing to him” Nick blushed. “Since he likes music so much there’s no way he wouldn’t enjoy a little song”. The other two nodded as Luke came into view. He was writing something on his paper as he ate, then he scribbled it out, then he wrote some more. Luke was definitely frustrated about something. The three members of Continue watched Luke the entire lunch then scampered off when the bell rang so Luke wouldn’t see them.

Continue liked to sing together so they already had an idea of what to sing. They were gonna sing it to Luke in the cafeteria the next day, but he wasn’t there, and the next day still no luke, and the next day. The boys didn’t want to intrude on Luke’s personal space but after a week of no Luke in the cafeteria they were getting anxious. They decided they had to go to him. As they approached the tree Luke was under they all noticed his eyes where misty. Was he about to cry? They decided in silence that this was the right choice. Luke finally noticed them when they were about 5 feet away. He shoved his papers and bento back into his bag, almost dumping the food in the process. Paul was going to say something first but he got tongue tied and decided instead to just start singing.

Paul: Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!

Josh: I'm floating around in ecstasy

Nick: So don't stop me now don't stop me  
‘Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

Josh: I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies

Paul: Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

Nick: I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva

All: I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me

Nick: I'm burning through the sky yeah!

All: Two hundred degrees

Paul: That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

All: I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Paul: Don't stop me now

All: I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball

Paul: Don't stop me now

All: If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call

 

Luke started crying. The three boys freaked out. What had they done? How can they fix it? What’s wrong? Then Luke smiled which only confused them more. Luke said through his now waning tears and smile “this is exactly what I needed.” Josh understood first. Then Paul and Nick both looked down and saw that the papers Luke had been guarding were lyrics. Luke was writing a song. That’s why he wanted to be alone. But that didn’t quite explain why he looked like he was crying? Luke explained, “I was having such a hard time. My lyrics felt so heavy and unbalanced, but that song is perfect, it changes the tone and perfectly opposes what I have written”.

Luke and continue decided to work together to make Luke’s new song. They all agreed to meet under the old tree every lunch. Luke’s absence was felt at the hidden block table. Ian always left a spot beside himself for Luke but Luke just bolted out of the classroom at the lunch bell. Paul, Nick, and Josh were also missed at the normal boots table. Their lack of presence was a lot more readily noticeable because they made up a large portion of the table. Jared wasn’t too worried about it though because he knew they were happy and even seemed focused, unlike their usual random ice cream spilling ways. So after 2 weeks of no Luke and a week of no continue shenanigans at their tables, normal boots and hidden block come together at lunch to discuss. Jared spent the lunch trying to convince everyone to just let it run its course. But Hana, Mai, and Jeff were all very concerned and wanted to go looking for their friends. In the end PBG was elected to talk to Luke during class since they had been put on a project together and every time Ian had asked Luke, Luke had just brushed him off with “It’s a secret”. PBG wasted no time. After lunch they had some time to work on their project so PBG just flat out asked “where are you going at lunch every day, and are Nick, Josh, and Paul with you?” Luke took a minute to respond. “It’s a secret”. PBG made a very displeased face so Luke continued “ok, it’s a new song” PBG's face softened a little, Luke made an excited face “actually I was planning on asking you if I could premiere it on PG&Jon”. PBG turned from concerned to excited, “we love it when u do that”. The next day PBG reported back to everyone “It’s a secret” with a huge smile on his face. About a week and a half after that was the night of the PB&Jon episode. Luke was in the room with them so he could introduce the new song, while nick, paul, and josh were all crowded around their radio in their room. “... and next on our show is something very special” PBG said as he pointed to Luke “I have a new song for everyone, made possible with my friends at the Continue news article.” Luke set the song to play.

Paul:  
Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!

Luke:  
My day started just a little to lonely.  
My temper flaring.  
My heart racing.

Josh:  
I'm floating around in ecstasy

Nick:  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

Luke:  
Around the corner came this upbeat.  
I was displeased.  
The beat beat threw me.  
Drew out this fiery.  
Hot huffy hateful indigence faded.  
Harmonious, melodious musing took me.  
My nimble tongue lashing, crashing.  
Anger fleeting and passing

Josh:  
I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies

Paul:  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

Nick:  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva

All:  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me

Nick:  
I'm burning through the sky yeah!

All:  
Two hundred degrees

Paul:  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

All:  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Luke:  
delight in sight  
As I verbalize  
White light all consuming  
A relationship blooming

Paul: Don't stop me now

Luke: I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball

Paul: Don't stop me now

All: If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call

 

Throughout Asagao there was clapping and cheering. The new song was a complete hit. Continue were in there room just dumb struck that everyone actually liked it. Luke had the biggest smile on his face when the song finished and PBG clapped as well. Which did not come through very well on his mic, but who cares. After that, PBG asked if there were any questions pointing towards Luke since he was there and opening up the phone line so that people could call in. The first caller sounded very passionate “ARE YOU AND PAUL DATING???” Luke just chuckled then PBG let another caller speak “are u polyamorous?”


End file.
